Things I'll Never Say
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: Jade and Tori have an argument after they go to Nozu (set after Tori & Jades play date) "I hate that your so much better than me, Tori" Jade yelled Tori sighed this wasn't what she wanted "really cause I was always just trying to be as good as you are" she muttered. /Jori friendship/ /mentions of Bade/


Random One-Shot after Tori & Jades play date

**_I don't own victorious_**

It was 12:00pm both girls ran out of Nozu as soon as Mrs Lee announced it was shutting.

"Hey Jade, can I have a ride home?" Tori asked politely walking up to Jades huge black car Jade sighed dramatically

"Fine, only cause its on the way to my house" Jade snapped "Get in" she added shutting the car door and starting the car.

Tori jumped in and put her seatbelt on as the car drove off.

Silence filled the car all that was heard was the music off Jades phone. Beauty From Pain by Superchick played softly.

Jade started to sing along but Tori interrupted her "what do you have against me?" She questioned Jade stopped singing and turned to look at Tori.

"So much" her voice broke as she was on the verge of tears. She was reminded every day of the things she'd lost to Tori. Her best friend, her boyfriend, teachers, lead roles, everything. It hurt.

"Can you tell me?" Tori asked Jade shook her head "not in a thousand years" she responded

"Look I know your upset and angry cause you broke up with Beck but that doesn't mean that you have to-" Jade was listening but that made her snap "I don't have to what Tori?" Tori lowered her head

"I don't have to act like a Gank? Is that what your gonna tell me?" Jade pressed she was now pissed as hell. First she had to give Tori a ride home now Tori was telling her what she should be "of course not" Tori shook her head

"I was going to say hide yourself from everyone else, we do care Jade, we really do" Tori said "nobody is going to let you wallow in your misery, okay" Jade sighed "I'm sorry, your right and I shouldn't have snapped at you I'm just upset and its late"

Tori nodded "I understand I just don't see why I'm so bad to you" She explained "cause you took it all away' Jade mumbled her eyes focused on the road

"Took what away?" Tori questioned staring nervously at the goth girl

"My everything" Jade whispered her eyes filled with tears

"I didn't do that Jade. I didn't drive him away, you did" Tori explained "no I didn't!" Jade cried slamming the breaks on as hard as possible.

"You did! Ever since you came. Everyone loved you and worshiped you! Don't you see it? While I'm stuck here getting the aftermath of it all. I hate you Tori!" Jade cried tears clouding her vision "I hate that your so much better than me" she yelled

Tori sighed this wasn't at all what she wanted "I was always just trying to be as good as you were" she whispered "everything I did, you were always so good at in the past" she said "songwriting, singing, dancing, acting" Tori listed "you were a straight A student I just wanted to be as good as you"

"I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. I never meant to" Tori mumbled "like ruining your play I just wanted mine to be better" she whispered "getting lead roles in every play, then rubbing it in your face. I was so stupid" silence filled the car.

"Tori, I'm sorry to" Jade apologised "I think the main reason I was so mean to you was just I was afraid of loosing the one person who truly cared and understood, so when he fell head over heals for you I was just so angry" she explained "I wanted to show him you weren't perfect like everyone thought you were, you were normal. I was annoyed that you got into this school by chance and I had to audition twice. It was so stupid" Jade exclaimed

"But now Beck is gone, I don't really have any reason to be mean to you" Jade sighed "I'm sorry" she whispered Tori nodded "I accept your apology and I'm sorry as well, I knew how much he meant to you I saw how he made you happy I guess I was jealous" Tori said Jade nodded "apology accepted" Jade looked at the clock almost 1 am "better get home" Jade said driving off again.

When Jade got home that night, Tori's words ran through her head 'I was always just trying to be as good as you were' was it true or was she lying. Her mind was so conflicted, did she really hate Tori or was she just jealous? Why did it matter? And why did she still miss her ex-boyfriend so badly she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry forever? That's something Jade will never say.

Tori got home and her heart ached. Did she really just have a heart to heart conversation with Jade West? Did this mean they were kind of friends? Why did she no longer have feelings for Beck? Was it because she realized that no matter who Beck or Jade dated they'd always belong together? Why did she like this feeling? Well you know your alive once you've felt like you've died. That's something Tori will never say.


End file.
